


Sir, Vergil

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Alpha and the Omega [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Play, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masochism, Mild Blood Tasting, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Play Time, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Submissive Reader, Swordplay, Throat Fucking, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: "Come to me, little one." Vergil's long finger beckoned you over to him, his voice ringing in your ears.He sat on his throne; feet propped up with your leash in hand, Yamato braced against his chair; soft royal blue velvet and silver coated bone.It was play time.





	Sir, Vergil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> WARNING: Before you take a read at this fic I'm warning you ahead of time, this is pure sadism and masochism (as stated in the tags) and if you're not familiar with what either of those terms are, I suggest you look them up before proceeding. 
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't rip my head off at the end, because I did technically warn you ahead of time lol.
> 
> And for those dirty little kinky animals out there who are into it, I hope you enjoy! ;)

The distinctive click of a lock roused you from your slumber and your lethargic eyesight took a moment to adjust to the gust of tepid light seeping into your chamber.

You could hear the especial vigorous knock of his boots on the frigid stone floor and the pucker of his coat as he took his position.

"Come to me, little one." Vergil's long finger beckoned you over to him, his voice ringing in your ears.

He sat on his throne; feet propped up with your leash in hand, Yamato braced against his chair; soft royal blue velvet and silver coated bone.

It was _play time_.

Obediently you pushed back the silk that concealed you, your threadbare body slipping down to your blackened knees as you advanced to your master.

The bell of your collar rattled with your every movement; the luminous silver tag accompanying it a constant reminder that you belonged to the man before you.

Vergil scrutinized you closely, the way your hips swayed and how your hair caressed your face.

You were gorgeous.

So gorgeous he had to keep you exclusively for himself. It pained him to envision you with anyone else, the abhorrent thought of someone else taking what's his; granting your orgasms the way he did boiled his blood.

He found you, so it was only right that _he_ got to keep you.

Once in front of him; a smirk perked his lips and he promptly took hold of your collar dragging you up to half your height.

"On your knees." He commanded, as if you had a choice.

You rested your palms flush on his thighs as you bowed your head to him.

"Yes, sir?" You spoke.

Your voice firm and audible, just like your master liked it. 

Vergil nodded his head in accolade at your obedience. "Good pet." He patted the top of your head before placing a lovely kiss there. 

Vergil stood before you, his hand rested on your shoulder firmly to keep you in place.

Slowly, he began circling you, the sinister look in his eyes; anticipation of what was to come making your stomach churn.

Others would have deemed it disrespectful; but for you, this is what you lived for.

You cherished being praised by your master, often adored the thought of being rewarded for your " _good behavior_ ".

You'd do nearly anything to make the man jubilant, even if it meant enduring humiliation.

“It’s that special time of the day pet, do you have any idea what that could be?”

He was now stationed before you; long fingers wrapped around the handle of his Yamato.

You sat with your hands clasped behind your back, your bralette cloth breast in attendance as you shook your head at his inquiry.

The biting sound of Yamato being wrested from its holder made you cringe; the unsullied blade sparkling in your view; this was his warning.

“ _Well_?” He pressed on, not taking your lack of speech for an answer.

You continued to recline in quietude.

“Hmph.” Vergil shook his head at your disobedience, the full extinct of his sword now in sight.

Your behavior was just appealing to the man, so why did you feel the need to defy him?

Because you enjoyed the rush of your master’s blood when you’d deliberately disobeyed him. It fueled the twisted fire inside of you to shed sanguine fluid for the man; to watch him douse you in the cocktail and disentangle all his envisions upon your destitute body.

An attentive laceration was slashed vertically between your shoulder blades; crimson claret oozing down to your bare bottom.

A painful cry dripped from your parted lips; your face being brought to his as he knelt before you.

“ _Wrong_ answer, try again.” His voice firm and demanding.

“P-play time.” You stammered out.

The poignant throb the slash emanated from your back making your speech unleveled.

“Good, pet.” Vergil’s tone softened as he returned his sword to its respectable place in its holder and back against his throne.

“Now, how are you going to please your master today?” he requested; latching the hook of your leash around the sterling loop of your collar before taking his seat.

You rocked back and forward on your haunches before choosing your words carefully.

“With my mouth?” You knew the answer was correct, but you couldn’t be sure.

Your master had a way of changing things up when you least expected and unless provided with the precise remark; another lash of punishment would surely be implemented.

“Very excellent pet, your master is pleased with your response.”

Vergil gave your leash a tug, ushering you over to him once more. “You’re going to be a good girl and last all the way until the end, aren’t you?”

A loving hand came up to caress your flushed face; his touch warm and inviting. Although your master was always bound and determined, he also had a delicate and subdue side when it came to your alleviation.

He needed you to be comfortable with all the conditions he would have you in.

“Yes, sir.” You nodded your head, peering up at your master.

“Good, but first-“

“-first I must shed more skin.” You finished which earned you a kiss on the lips of approval.

You loved when your master kissed you. It wasn’t a common action you would receive so it was one you’d learned to cherish.

“Yes, excellent little one.” Vergil nodded as he snatched the thin material of your bralette from your body.

Your bare chest hung free and the cool air of your chamber made your nipples erect.

Enjoying the sight of your smooth skin for several minutes, your master let you take this time to prepare for the unmerciful pleasure you were destined to receive.

“Do you remember your safe word?” he asked as he rose to his feet once more; Yamato in hand.

“Dark knight.”

“Very good, Now-“

Vergil retrieved and swiped his blade across your bare chest; his veins jerked with arousal, every _inch_ of him now alive with ecstasy. A gasp, and his mouth fell open slightly as he licked his lips at the crimson downpour that engulfed your breast. 

It wasn't a heavy cut, but just enough to drawn enough blood to make the surface slick. A satisfied sigh fell from his lips as he smeared the gore across your areolas, soft-pink skin now a burning cherry.

He took a moment to savor; inhaling and exhaling the intoxicating cocktail and mesmeric sight, and you sat still letting your master ravage you. 

Vergil praised you with a pat of the head, the familiar sound of his zipper ringing in your ears as he circled around you. 

"Do you know what's next my precious little gem?"

The sound of his heavy boots on the cold stone ceased behind you. His presence lingering close.

"No, sir" you shook your head, daring not to move from the position your master had placed you in.

"Hmph, have you not been paying attention this evening, darling?” Vergil’s heavy hand rested on your shoulder; the dried trail of russet fluid flaking on your back. 

Your breath caught in your chest at the thought of another laceration. The searing painful sting that oddly aroused you, the gratified erotic noise your master would make when your plasma would spill. It was all for him; to endure the painful punishment in order to please the man you loved.

He found you way back when; wondering on your own lost and scared, in need of any adoration you could get. A now broken shell in need of repairing. He granted you his love and protection for your obedience and discipline.

A lonely man in search of sovereignty.

What he couldn't get elsewhere, he sought from you. The feeling of being imperious over you gave him the edge he need to continue his search for the real thing. You fueled his flame and engulfed his passion to never give up. 

Another quick swipe and the cool steel of Yamato kissed your searing flesh. The echoing tumble of the holder being tossed to the side.

You winced; eyes squeezing shut at the agony across your chest. "I please you with my mouth, sir?” You presumed.

“Yes, so prepare yourself.”

First to leave was his length blue coat, the material being tossed onto the chair behind him. Your eyes never left your master as he bared himself down to just his black pants; he didn’t need them off for the gratification he was about to receive.

You kept your gaze fixed on his throne as he retrieved the soft pillow from your bed; ushering you up to assist in your comfort.

Once back in front of you; the real fun began.

“Open your mouth, now.” Vergil commanded; Yamato in hand in case you saw fit to disobey.

You took a deep breath and complied, doing what your master directed you to do.

“Very good.” He said; roughly grabbing your chin and forcing you to make eye contact with him.

“Sir.” You weren’t even sure what you were asking for, but you shut your mouth which didn’t seem to sit to well with the man.

“Open your mouth, _pet_.” Vergil’s tone sunk darker as he forced your jaw back down.

A pained whined fell from your lips at the action but it quickly got replaced by a strangled erotic sound.

You loved when your master manhandled you.

“Don’t close your mouth again.” He snapped; drawing his sword forewarning you.

“Yes sir.” You nodded your head submissively not wanting to upset your master fully.

Master would never intentionally damage you in a way you didn’t approbate of; you trusted him as he honored you. A special bound you two shared through something more than _skin-deep_.

You kept your mouth open as your master moved closer to you, the tip of his desire just brushing against your lips; he was teasing you.

As much as your master loved to use you; your cries of frustration from the lack of pleasure always made him smile. He adored your hungry whimpers; feral in need of his lust. You hated being denied your duty to please the man.

You lived for it; seeming not to be able to go a day without _‘play time’_ ; dropping to your badly bruised knees as you were before your master now.

That sweet whimper fell from your lips as you tried to follow your master’s teasing movements; the warm crimson drying on your chest.

“No little one, you have yet to shed enough skin; not just yet.”

Vergil retreated from you, drawing Yamato and swiping it across your bare chest again; attentive enough to avoid any major vessels in the process.

The thick red fluid oozed from the abrasion and it sent your master into a world of neurosis as he disseminated the liquid across the rest of the uncovered skin of your breast.

“Sir…” Your lip trembled as you silently begged to be use.

You needed more, more and more.

“Say it.” Vergil swiped his hand through his polar tresses; the strains staining ruby from your essence.

“Let me please you, sir.”

The words stung as they slithered from your lips and you shuddered at how desperate you sounded.

Vergil touched your face, a brief caress of his finger over your cheekbone before tangling them in your hair.

“Remember, until the end pet.” He reminded you.

You bowed your head exposing your back allowing your master to finish his art.

A flick of his wrist and more red appeared; cruising down your sides and tracing your ribs lovingly. You felt like you’d pass out soon from all the lacerations and their agonizing sensation, and you feared from the constant gasps and pulls of air your master was taking in that you wouldn’t be the one to bring him to that state of euphoria you so desperately wanted to.

“ _Dark knight_!”

It was rushed out your mouth; your lungs fought to pull in air, the burning lust echoing through every orifice that Yamato blessed bringing you closer to the edge.

Vergil’s blue gaze met your darkened one.

“Please, dark knight, sir… _master_.”

You needed more, more and more.

Your master smirked at you; your need to fill your desire rousing his.

“As you wish.”

Vergil wasted no time in fulfilling your craving; he easily slide into your waiting mouth, a satisfied sigh passing his lips.

The sound of metal to stone echoed in your ear, meaning Yamato had been discarded and a sharp noise of distress left you; you needed more, wanted more.

Your tongue swirled lazily around your master; a trickle of saliva slipping from your jaw. His blue orbs were focused on you, observing the way you took him down.

Mercilessly, your master gripped hard at your hair and began rocking his hips forward. Strangled groans of pleasure rumbled in your chest as his other hand dug into the many narrow trenches plastered across your back.

Master was a quiet lover, only vocal when he wanted you to perform a certain act; his hand left your back, crimson soaking his fingertips and he hooked his thumb into your jaw to keep your mouth pried open as he fed you your own sin.

The translucent trail of saliva that continued to trickle down your chin ran scarlet as more of your gore got pushed into your mouth.

“You’re filthy pet, messy girl-master is pleased.” Vergil’s voice soothed the discomfort you began to feel in your knees.

You watched as your master took his blood-soaked fingers; smearing the cocktail across his lips before letting out a satisfied moan. His other hand remained in your hair as he pushed deeper into your awaiting throat.

Tears formed in the ducts of your eyes as he took hold of your leash; pulling the chain and forcing himself even deeper, the shock from the action causing you to choke a little.

You didn’t mind, because your throaty groans of pleasure that followed caused your master to repeat the action again and again until he had to retreat to regain his composure.

Your mouth was stained with your own plasma and saliva, your hair a tangled mess and the slashes on your chest and back sealing shut from the dried fluid that rested there.

“Sir” You inquired; mouth nested open despite the ache in your jaw.

Nothing but a gasp of air left your master’s mouth as he hastily plucked Yamato from the ground and added another fissure across your shoulders; the thick fluid gushing from the sight and leading him closer to his edge.

Vergil retook his position between your lips, his grip loosening on the chain. He did this so you were now in control. You’d paid extra attention to how you master liked to be pleased and you took this opportunity to tease his length with your tongue.

His hand gripped the roots of your hair and with an aggressive yet somehow attentive swipe; Yamato had the privilege of making another incision across your back. You knees slipped from under you due to all the crimson fluid building up; soaking into the soft snow-white pillow case.

You winced at the sudden assault and changed your methods, noting that the action was indeed a warning.

Not wanting to disappoint your master, you took the rest of him down with the assistance of your tongue to add to the sensation. This caused a delicious built of his hips being rocked back and forward and your hands unclasped from your back to stabilize yourself as he fucked your mouth.

You dug your blunt nails into the taunt skin of his stomach as the hand that once held Yamato joined the other hand on your leash.

“Darling…”

You had tears rolling down your cheeks from the burning pain all over your body from the lacerations; a pain that you and you master loved.

The tightening of your chain was him telling you he was close, and you dug your nails deeper until you felt the sticky downpour of crimson under your fingertips.

Vergil hissed at the sudden attack, the burning agony of the wound drawing more and more groans of approval from the man.  

Your master picked up his pace and started moving your head up and down until you matched his rhythm. Yamato had been discarded which meant that this was indeed the end of play time soon.

You could feel the muscles in your master’s abdomen tightening as he was getting closer; his body tensing as you let him use you.

Suddenly his movements stopped, and you braced yourself for the moment he was referring to when he said until the end.

You let out a muffled moan and whimper as you felt your master’s lust fill your mouth. Your nails dug deeper into the toned skin as you felt him not let up. You had no choice but to swallow the contents in your mouth in order to regain some form of oxygen.

You did it, you held out until the end like you master wanted you too.

The mixture was warm and saltier than usual due to your gore mixing with it; soothing as it coated your aching vocal cords from your master using you.

You liked it, no loved it.

You felt dizzy, like you were going to pass out soon from your constant blood loss and your lack of oxygen.

“Very good, pet. You lasted until the end like you promised.” Vergil gave your head a pat before helping you to your feet, redressing himself and assisting you.

Your knees gave out and this caused your to fall into your master’s chest; smearing what crimson that had not dried there yet. The contact alone was enough to get your master back up but with your given condition, the man spared you another session of play time, helping you to your bed instead.

“Thank you, sir, thank you for play time.” You bowed your head to him, voice firm even though it felt like you swallowed a cup of gravel.

Vergil had disappeared from your side for a moment before returning with a warm, damp cloth. Carefully your master spruced up your slashes before tucking you back under your duvet.

“Until next play hour my pet.” Your master gave you a kiss on the lips before retrieving his Yamato and going to the door of your chamber.

“Sweet dreams.”

Sleep took over you as the last hint of your master disappeared from your sight, pleasure and pain wrapping your body in a blanket of bliss and resting you in achievement.  

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. This was my first time writing anything with Vergil in it and it came out better than I thought it would :D  
> How did you guys like it?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left love and enjoyed this <3 I appreciate it all.  
> XoXoXoXo


End file.
